


Is That Him?

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith is still confused but he gets past it, Lance disappears, Lance is basically a mafia boss, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So like a mini reunion, but it's okay he comes back, keith is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith just wanted to deposit a check. He did not want to almost get robbed. But at the last minute, the robbers pull back. Keith does a bit of research, and decides to call up an old friend.





	Is That Him?

Tapping his foot and looking around, Keith was waiting in line at the bank. He had a check to deposit but the person in front of him was taking forever, so he huffed and pulled out his phone.

Two seconds later, the doors burst open to reveal three men, all armed with guns. They were all wearing black ski masks, so he couldn't see their identity, but they all looked like they could snap him like a twig. 

"Nobody move!" one of the men walked to the counter, and the other two kept their backs to the door, surveying everyone. The man at the counter was getting all the money he could from the cashier, who looked positively terrified. Keith was keeping his eyes on the men at the door, when he made eye contact with one, and their eyes widened comically.

He nudged the other with his elbow, and when he had his attention, pointed to Keith. "Is that him?" the second man looked confused for a split second before realization overtook his face, completely draining of color in an instant. He looked at the other and nodded, and Keith was more confused than ever.

"Hey, we gotta go!" the second man called to the one at the counter, who turned around to glare at the two. 

"What do you mean we gotta go? I don't see any cops." The guy at the counter looked around the room and out the window, before looking back at his partners.

"Look, do you remember that list McClain put out a few weeks ago?" The first man waited for the third to nod before continuing, "Then you should know why we have to leave." The man pointed to Keith again, and he watched the man's face contort in fear.

"You're right, we gotta go." at this the two men at the door rushed out, the third not too far behind.

_ McClain. _ That name rang a bell somewhere deep inside Keith's head, but he couldn't remember why. He resolved to look it up when he got home, and quickly exited the bank, his check no longer a top priority.

. . . . .

He dumped his wallet and keys in the bowl beside the door to his apartment and headed straight for his living room, pulling out his laptop. He decided he'd have him best luck on either FaceBook or Instagram, so he tried both. The only problem? You'd be surprised how many people have the name McClain. Recognizing that he was getting nowhere, he texted his friend, Axca, to see if she knew anything about the name. He had gone to middle and high school with her, and Keith knew that his friend was an excellent stalker.

Two minutes later, he got a response.

_ McClain? Like Lance McClain? The guy you had a crush on for two years in high school? I thought he disappeared a year ago? _

There it is. That's how he knew the name. Lance McClain, his long term crush, who had definitely disappeared a year ago. There was no way that the robbers were talking about him, right?

He texted Axca a quick thank you, then turned off his phone, knowing Axca was about to bombard him with questions.

He turned back to his laptop, and settled on a different tactic. He went to google, and typed in  _ Lance McClain. _

Thousands of results still popped up, but this time, they were all related to one person. He skipped past the news articles about his disappearance, and the ones about his memorial. He was on page fifteen when he saw it, _ "Lance McClain's No Harm List." _

What? 

He clicked on it and looked through, seeing pictures of people with a brief description next to each. He noticed that most descriptions had fines, or threats, if the person was hurt. He recognized many people from his high school, but he hadn't seen himself yet. That is, until the very end. There was a picture of him from a few years ago, and a paragraph about his appearance. It was exactly the same as the others, except when he got to the end, the threat was much different.

_ If any harm comes to Keith Kogane, I, Lance McClain, will personally come after you. _

Keith was taken aback by that. None of the other threats were so serious, and he hadn't even known Lance that well. Actually, he had known everything about Lance, but he didn't really know him personally. 

Keith looked through his phone, and stopped when he found it. He had Lance's number from before he "disappeared", but he had never really used it for anything other than asking for help with homework from college. He didn't know whether or not this was still him phone number, but decided it was worth a shot. He wasn't surprised when no one picked up, but decided to leave a message anyways.

"Hey Lance, it's Keith. I know that this probably isn't your phone number anymore, but I thought it'd be worth a shot. I know that you supposedly disappeared last year, but I saw your no harm list. I was just wondering if we could meet up and talk? Sorry if I bothered you, bye."

Keith put his phone and laptop away, and then went through his normal nightly routine, not knowing that he had just completely changed his life.

. . . . .

A few days after Keith made the call, there was a letter that had been slipped under his door when he got back home. He almost stepped on it when he walked through the door, and didn't notice it until fifteen minutes later. He picked it up, seeing that there was no return address, just his name on the front.

He opened it, and instantly recognized the handwriting. It was definitely from Lance. Even after all this time, he was still able to tell. He opened up the letter, having no idea what to expect, and read it.

_ Dear Keith,  
_ _ First off, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I just needed to get away from everyone, and faking a disappearance seemed like the best way to do it. Secondly, I would like to meet up with you and catch up. I can't tell you my new phone number, in fear that someone might intercept this message. Meet me at the group's old hangout spot at six o'clock tonight.  
_ __ Signed, Lance McClain

It took Keith a second to remember where the group's old hangout even  _ was. _ He hadn't been there in so long, it felt like an eternity had passed since the group had actually hung out there. It was on old playground that the group had discovered a while back. The group being Keith, Lance, Axca, Veronica, and a few others. He looked at the clock, and realized that he had to leave ten minutes ago if he wanted to get there by six. Cursing, he grabbed his keys and shoved his feet into his shoes before rushing out the front door.

. . . . .

Keith was exhausted, seeing as he just booked it all the way from him apartment to the old playground, which was a good mile and a half from his house. It was only 6:05 though, so he wasn't too late. He slowly walked to the playground, not seeing any signs of life. He sat down on the bench and pulled out his phone, waiting for Lance to show up. 

A few minutes later, he heard a rustling from a bush a few feet away. He looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Lance was standing right in front of him, but he looked so different from when he had seen him a year ago. He looked like he had aged five years in the two Keith hadn’t seen him. Keith’s attention snagged on his neck. More specifically, the giant scar that ran from his left cheek all the way down to his shirt, before disappearing underneath. Keith could also see the tip of another scar right above where his shirt started, and he couldn't help but think that there must be more scars where he can’t see. Before he could say anything about them, he was tackled in a hug. He was in shock for a few moments before he came to his senses and hugged back. Lance tightened his grip, and ended up pulling Keith to the ground. Before Keith could hit the ground, however, Lance cushioned his fall, then rearranged them so that Keith was sitting in Lance's lap, neither of them letting go for a second during the move.

Lance had his head tucked away in Keith's neck, and was trembling against him. Keith soon realized he was crying, as he could feel Lance's tears against his neck. He started whispering soothing words to Lance, trying to get him to calm down. 

After a while, the Lance stopped crying, and his grip loosened. Lance was the first to pull away, put he kept Keith in him arms.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Lance said this while staring at Keith, seemingly in awe.

Keith laughed at this, "You're the one who left all of a sudden."

Lance's eyes darkened, "I wish I hadn't had to leave, but I did. Last year I got caught in the middle of some...really shady business deals. I ended up getting kidnapped by a crime syndicate because another saw me as a threat since I knew so much. They told me that the only way I would survive would be to join their group, so I did. That's when I completely vanished. I made friends there, and started climbing up the ranks, until I was the leader's right hand man. The last leader died in a car accident, and passed down leadership to me. I created a "no-harm list" and posted it everywhere I could think of, in hopes that people would recognize me and stay away from you guys." 

As Lance finished, Keith took a second to take it all in. This was not what he was expecting _ at all. _ He was so overwhelmed that he almost forgot to ask the question that had been on him mind since he saw the list.  _ Almost. _

"Okay, so I have one question," Lance looked up at him, amused.

"One?"

"Shut up," Keith glared down at the boy, "I have more questions, but this one is important. Why was my threat so different? I looked at all the profiles and most just had threats about blackmail or minor harm, but mine was _ brutal _ . So, what made me so special that you had to  _ personally  _ threaten to come after anyone who caused harm to me?"

Lance's face turned a dark red color, and he suddenly could not make eye contact with Keith, "Well..." Lance mumbled a few words, none of which Keith could hear.

"I'm gonna need you to speak up, Lance," Lance's blush darkened, and he seemingly got even more flustered.

"I...I may or may not be in love with you and have been for years?" Lance looked up at Keith through his eyelashes, trying to survey his reaction.

Keith was stunned to silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He opened his mouth several times in hope to convey his own feelings to Lance, but found that he couldn't find the words.

Lance started to shift, and was beginning to pull away from Keith, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just, I had a feeling that maybe you- anyways, I'm sor-" Lance's mumbling of apologies was cut off by Keith putting his hands on Lance's shoulders and swiftly capturing his lips in a kiss. Lance was surprised, but he didn't pull away. Tentatively, he put his hands on Keith's waist and began to kiss him back. 

The kiss was over far too quickly for Lance's liking, but Keith had already pulled away. Keith rested his forehead on Lance's, "I'm a little bit in love with you, too. Have been since high school."

Lance was overjoyed to hear this, and pulled Keith into a bone-crushing hug before kissing every inch of Keith's face he could reach. Keith was giggling, and soon Lance couldn't continue because he was laughing too. 

After they had finished laughing, Lance once again rested his head in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith rubbed Lance's back as he talked about his past couple of years, and he could tell Lance was about to fall asleep. He gently shook him awake, and Keith checked the time. It was already eight, and the two had been talking for two hours. They agreed to go back to Keith's place to talk some more, but when they got there, they just ended up putting on a movie and cuddling on Keith's couch. They were wrapped up in a blanket, and both were slowly drifting off by the end of the movie. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pushed him gently so they were laid out horizontally on the couch, then snuggled into his neck. Lance snaked him arms around Keith to wrap around his back. Soon enough, both had fallen asleep, and the only noise in the apartment was the credits from the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is yet another one of my many stories that I have written already and will be posting over the next few weeks. Some will be Romellura, but most will be Klance. If you find any mistakes or things I missed, comment it and where it is and I'll fix it. Feel free to comment any other questions or suggestions as well. Bye peoples!


End file.
